


Down Our Hall of Memories

by Detective_In_Space



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Memory Loss, Post-Game(s), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Virtual Reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 21:04:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13749216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detective_In_Space/pseuds/Detective_In_Space
Summary: Saihara Shuichi survived the 53rd killing game of Danganronpa, only to discover that the entire game was a lie and instead used for entertainment. Ouma Kokichi wakes up in a panic, only to be presented with more confusion. Together, the two figure out how to survive the trauma of the killing game.(For #6 in the Saiouma exchange)





	Down Our Hall of Memories

“Patient 10 appears to have a fractured rib. Handle with care to prevent it from further breaking or puncturing a lung. The waist down appears to be completely paralyzed, unsure if this is permanent or not.” The voices blurred together as Ouma felt pain spread throughout his entire body. Bright lights blinded him, allowing shadows to dance along with the spots appearing in his field of vision. His throat felt like a desert, pain shooting through it when he attempted to swallow. He tried to wiggle his fingers, but they failed to move with every attempt, struggling to stay conscious as his body felt heavier and heavier with every second that passed. Eventually, the shadows danced together as his eyes slowly closed, leaving him with the final memory of being pushed into a room with fluorescent lights being shown down on him. 

The next time Ouma awoke was in a room with lights beating down on him once again. His eyes fought to open, but eventually, he was able to use his dull purple eyes to examine the plain room around him. It was nothing special, plain cream-colored floors and walls, matching furniture, and a small black television in the corner of the room. The only color that stood out was a vase of light blue and yellow flowers, along with a small note that Ouma’s eyes wouldn’t focus enough to read. Glancing to the side of the bed, he noticed a small button that read  _ Call Nurse _ underneath. His hand shakily moved up to the button, before hesitating. He didn’t know where he was. He didn’t know who was around him. He didn’t know who he could trust. He wanted to slap himself for being so stupid for almost hitting that button; it wasn’t like Ouma needed some nurse to help him, he was perfectly fine by himself. 

Ouma’s hand brushed against his chest as he reached to take off the covers off of him, causing his breath to hitch. It felt too heavy. Not normal. He carefully peaked down his shirt, wanting to scream at the sight. Bruises covered his chest and nothing protected him from all he was trying to cover. His movements became frantic, gasping for breath as he widely looked around the room for the one piece of material that provided a sense of security, but, alas, it was nowhere in sight. Forgetting anything and everything he knew, he repeatedly slammed the button next to his bed. Tears poured from his eyes as he cried for someone, anyone. He didn’t care if it was some pathetic excuse for a nurse; he just needed to know where  _ it _ was. His throat threatened to collapse as screams streamed from it. Before he knew it, nurses pinned down his torso as something pinched his arms. Once again, he unwillingly phased out of consciousness and into a realm of darkness. 

Saihara lugged himself out of his room. His legs shook with every step he took. Struggling to catch his breath, he limped with both hands leaning against the hospital wall. His disheveled black hair hung in front of his hazel eyes, and his hat created a shadow over his pale face. Today, the building was strangely quiet, the only sound being the tapping of Saihara’s heavy feet. However, the peaceful setting changed once he heard screaming in the hall. Saihara’s eyes widened as he moved quicker in pursuit of the person making the ruckus. Nurses ran down the hall, past Saihara, until one eventually stopped by him. Her purple hair swung in all directions as she paused and nervously looked at the former ultimate detective. “S-Saihara I’m going t-t-to have to ask you to h-head back to y-your room or away f-from this side of the hospital… Sorry! I-I know it’s really inconvenient, b-but one of your classmates h-has been struggling to stay a-awake for quite a-a while n-now…” She squeaked out as she frantically twisted her hair around her hand as a way of comfort. 

“It’s alright Tsumiki,” He tried to comfort her with a small smile on his face, “It’s not your fault but… could you tell me who it was? I… I just am really worried about whoever it was, and I want to help them if I can.”

The purple haired nurse’s eyes flew across the room before focusing back on the floor. She replied with a meek voice, “W-well it was Ouma… he woke up in a p-panicked state a-and..! Oh, I-I really shouldn’t say too much more, b-but the other nurses have it under c-control.”

“Does he at least remember?” Saihara asked, aware of the states of some of his other classmates. Some of them remembered their past selves from before the game, while many didn’t. Saihara wasn’t sure if he would’ve wanted his memories back or not, but it wasn’t like he had a choice. He was stuck with remembering the person he was before the game, leaving him with two entirely different personas, but he knew he performed his later personality as it was less… revolting, to put into the words. However, many people were left without such memories, some of the luckier ones in Saihara's opinion. He hadn’t explicitly asked anyone else about their memories, but Ouma was a special case… Saihara had known him before the game. The two had been fairly close, the former detective ranting to the smaller boy about  _ Danganronpa _ , the show they had gone through traumatically together. 

“W-We can’t detect if he remembers or not yet… he woke up, but i-it’s not anything more than t-that yet. I-I’ll tell you when I-I can though..!” She barely managed to squeak out as she fiddled with the white bandages around her fingers. So with that final note, Saihara wished the timid nurse good luck and goodbye. 

_______

 

Almost two years had passed since that incident, but the sound of Ouma’s screams haunted Saihara still to this very day. The pair had been released from the hospital almost a year ago and had decided to stick together, and that had brought the pair to this very day. 

Ouma laid spread out on the small couch in their apartment, a small ginger kitten, the two had adopted when they had first moved in, laid at the bottom of his socks covered in his fluffy purple socks. Saihara stood in the kitchen, cooking a small breakfast which consisted of fluffy waffles, Ouma’s request. As soon as he placed the plate of food on the table, Ouma rushed over in his overly large white sweater and took a seat, a small grin plastered on his face. “Nishishi, all the things my beloved does for me!” He cheered, taking a bit and adding, “Of course, that was a lie! I bet you’d leave me in a flash if you could, but! You’re just my prisoner!” 

Saihara took a deep breath as he sat down across from the purple haired boy, “We both know that last part was a lie… you’re my friend Ouma, and you know that.” He explained, taking a small bite of his breakfast as he finished talking. 

“Whatever!” The purple haired boy replied, putting an emphasis on every syllable. “Anyways, Saihara better keep me entertained today or I’ll have to take away his honorary spot in D.I.C.E!”

Ignoring the last part, Saihara retorted, “Yet you’re the one you insists on staying inside almost all day.”

“I cannot believe you’d accuse me of such a thing! I demand that Saihara takes me somewhere amazing today!” He shouted, pointing a finger incriminatingly at the other boy.

“And where would… such a place be?” Saihara asked, surprised that Ouma was finally wanting to go outside. Usually, he made Saihara go get groceries or run errands, while Ouma stayed inside their apartment all day. However, he definitely wasn’t against the idea. In fact, he was quite glad the other boy wanted to finally do such a thing and face the fears, or annoyances as Ouma called them. 

“Wherever Saihara wants to go! Give me a surprise!” Ouma declared without any hesitation. 

“Right… well, get your coat then and we’ll head out.” Saihara said, moving the dishes and getting both of their coats out of a small closet while Ouma put on his boots, with shaking hands. Saihara picked up on this before adding, “We don’t have to do this Ouma. I’m perfectly fine with staying here for the day…”

“No! I mean, I want to do this, for myself. Besides, it’s boring being trapped inside of this stupid apartment all day!” Ouma replied, standing up in front of Saihara. 

“Well, I’m glad you’re doing this..!” Saihara encouraged, putting on his long tan-colored coat and helping Ouma with his own short black one. 

“Yah, yah, whatever with that sentimental crap! Let’s just get this over with.” Ouma huffed as he waited for Saihara. 

The two boys eventually made their way out of the apartment, Ouma trailing behind the taller boy. As the pair was about to make their way out of the apartment complex, Ouma tugged on the sleeve of Saihara’s jacket. With a small voice, he said, “Saihara… can you hold my hand? You know if anyone tries to hurt me or take me away… then you can keep me safe.” He averted his eyes as he said this, looking like a cowering deer about to run back to the safety of their house.

With a nod, Saihara gently took ahold of the small and pale hand as he pulled both of them out the door and into the bright and snowy outside world. Snowflakes danced through the sky as they made their way down a semi-crowded street. Ouma held the other boy’s hand tightly, almost clinging to him with every person that passed by. Eventually, the two made their way to a small park in the middle of the city, where they took a seat on a small wooden bench underneath a tree that had lost most of its leaves. Ouma leaned against Saihara, taking in the body heat he was letting off. The two sat in a comfortable silence, hands wrapped around one another’s, enjoying the peaceful winter scene. However, Saihara suddenly broke the silence, “Ouma, I want to tell you how proud-”

The small purple haired boy interrupted the former detective, “Hush! I don’t want any of that sappy stuff from Saihara. Now it’s my turn!” Ouma took a deep breath, fixing his eyes towards his feet as he let go of Saihara and fiddled with his own hands. “I’m always telling myself that I’m okay, but I just can’t accept this world. I struggle just to go outside of our stupid apartment funded by Team Danganronpa. Saihara shouldn’t be proud of me… He should be proud of himself! He’s so much stronger than me and I-I’m just so lucky to have him with me..!”  Ouma’s voice cracked as tears fell from his eyes. 

“Ouma, you’re wrong about all of that-” Saihara started only to be cut off once again by the other boy. 

“And these are just crocodile tears to make you feel bad about me! They’ll stop at any moment… just wait for a second!” He said as he furiously wiped away the tears pouring from his eyes. 

“Ouma, it’s impossible to go without any trauma after such a game, and especially after hearing that it was all just a lie… No one can accept it easily, but I can live through it because you’re always by my side and I’m always by your’s.” Saihara explained as he grabbed Ouma’s hand once again. 

“Geez! I can’t believe you feel for that, you dummy! Let’s just get out of this stupid park and go watch a movie or something.” Ouma retaliated as he jumped off of the bench with a pained grin on his face. As arms laced around him from behind, Ouma jumped.

“You’re a really strong person, Ouma. Especially with all you’ve been through… You’re the strongest boy I’ve ever met.” Saihara comforted as he turned Ouma around to face him. In the moment, he let his feelings take hold of him, as the taller boy quickly leaned down and pecked Ouma’s forehead. 

“Ew! Saihara, I can’t believe you did that!” Ouma squirmed in Saihara’s grasp, finally escaping once the other boy let go. Nervously, Ouma finger gunned at the boy, “That was… really gay of you!” 

“Well, I’m really gay for you…” Saihara muttered with a blush coating his cheeks. 

_ “No one could ever love a cretin like you” _

Ouma pretended he didn’t hear Saihara’s statement as those words rung through his head, “Let’s just go back home for the night… watch a movie or something like that.” 

_______

 

_ “Ouma, are you alright?” He asked as soon as he saw the puffy red eyes of the usually peppy boy. His arms were squeezed against his chest and he refused to look anywhere other than down.  _

_ “Better than ever…” The boy croaked as he shifted his torso uncomfortably, his legs still unable to move.  _

_ “I know you don’t remember what happened before the killing game, Ouma, but I want you to know that it doesn’t make me uncomfortable. You’re still my friend, and nothing would ever change that… even if I did say some stupid things during those trials…” Saihara exclaimed, still hanging by the door.  _

_ “You should leave Saihara. Remember, I’m supposed to be alone. You said that yourself.” Ouma responded, his voice lacking any source of emotion.  _

_ “I should’ve never said such a thing, and I’m sorry for that Ouma. I really do want to get to know you even more.” Saihara said, wanting to inch closer to the small boy who looked like he would break at any moment.  _

_ “I’ll think about it… you know, since my former self obviously knew you pretty well, at least well enough to trust you with what I really am.” Ouma explained, carefully examining every word that came out of his mouth.  _

_ “That’s all I ask for. Thank you, Ouma.” _

_______

 

“You took your binder off, right? I just want to make sure you haven’t had it on for too long…” Saihara asked as Ouma snuggled next to the small kitten, Shumai. 

“You’re such a worry-wart!” Ouma whined as he adjusted his checker-patterned blanket around his body. Saihara gave him a small glare at this, causing Ouma to add, “But yes, I did… Now start the movie before I have to take drastic measures!” 

Ouma cuddled into the blanket as the movie started, resting his elbow on the edge of the couch, smushed up against his cheek. Saihara found himself looking more at Ouma than the movie. The childish and animated film’s reflection danced in his eyes, his eyes glossier than usual. Ouma looked back at the former detective, causing him to quickly switch his eyes to the screen, his face tinted pink from embarrassment. Ouma turned away from him as well, instead, fixing his eyes the nighttime sky. The movie played in the background, but it sounded like faint whispers to the purple haired boy. Before he knew it, his vision became blurred as his eyes became watery. They were just crocodile tears, right? He couldn’t bring himself to stop, even when he had no idea why he was crying. Small sobs racked through his body, the boy trying to conceal them from the former detective sitting next to him. However, he knew his attempts were futile.

“Ouma? Ouma..! Hey, what’s wrong?” Saihara exclaimed worryingly, wanting to grab ahold of the boy but not wanting to startle him. Ouma was jumpy about physical contact, especially when he wasn’t wearing his binder, so Saihara knew when or when not would be the best time to suppose the purple haired boy with a hug of any kind. 

“These? These are just a joke! M-man am I getting you good!” Ouma replied in a cheerful voice, even through the sobs he was attempting to choke back.

Saihara shook his head, “There’s no need to lie to yourself...” He hesitantly wrapped his arms around Ouma’s small body, “Is this alright..?”

At this, the former supreme leader nodded into Saihara’s chest, “I’m fine my beloved Saihara, no need to be my mom.” However, they both knew about the tears drizzling down Ouma’s face and making their way onto Saihara’s shirt, leaving a big wet spot, but it wasn’t like Saihara minded. He only wanted to make sure that everything was going to be alright with the former supreme leader. 

“I-I’m not your mom..! I’m just- just... calm down Ouma, it’s alright. You’ve got me and Shumai here, nothing is going to ever hurt us.” He comforted, running his fingers through the wild purple strands of hair. “Remember what you said when you saw Shumai for the first time?”

Ouma nodded, “Shumai is a... a big tiger who’s gonna protect the both of us..!”

“Exactly! So there’s no need to worry with him around! All of us are safe, like a happy family.” Saihara encouraged.

Ouma chuckled at this, “You say that like we’re a married couple or something! Unless you want something like that! Gee, why didn’t you just say so if you wanted that so much!”

“N-no! I mean, I was just offering an example to make you feel better..!” Saihara exclaimed.

“Geez! You’re really dumb for a detective!” Ouma retorted at the black haired male, who furrowed his eyebrows at this.

“What do you mean?” Saihara pondered. He usually considered himself to be quite perceptive of his surroundings, and that including the people around him. 

“It means! Drumroll, please! I heard what Saihara said at the park today! Oh, and I may or may not feel the same way about you, but that’s for you to figure out!” The purple haired boy said obnoxiously.

“Before the game... we were more than just friends Ouma... we were like lovers in a way, and I cannot stop thinking of that. Sure, we’ve both changed, but my feelings never did. And even throughout the game, I felt a connection to you, I always wanted to learn more about you. So yes... I do love you Ouma, but what matters is how you feel about me. I don’t want you to force you into a relationship... God, I don’t even know if you like g-guys or not anymore...” Saihara rambled onwards, stumbling over his words.

_______

 

_ “Kokichi, thanks for always being with me. Most people call me creepy and laugh at me, but you took the time to get to know me. It’s really great to have someone to watch Danganronpa with and laugh with.” The black haired boy explained, clutching the other boy’s small and bruised hand to his chest.  _

_ “R-right back at you… Shuichi… Most people hate me too, but you’re just so n-nice to me… so I should be the one thanking you.” The purple haired boy said, tears of joy wanting to spill out of his eyes.  _

_ “You know, in the killing game, I really hope that we finally execute that murder we’ve been planning for months! I know I can do it with you by my side!” The black haired boy exclaimed.  _

_ The other boy nodded furiously at this, “Of course! It’ll be so interesting… especially with t-the dynamic an evil leader and detective!” Saihara had been his first real friend, he couldn't just let him down, he had to make him proud, and that meant he would plan the perfect murder for the two of them to set up, one that was unsolvable, even for the monochrome mascot, Monokuma.  _

_______

 

Ouma broke out of the hug once again and looked Saihara straight in the eyes, “Hold on a moment! You thought I, of all people, was straight! Nishishi! I love ya Saihara, but…” Ouma paused to obnoxiously cough before starting, “Roses are red, violets are blue, I’m hella gay, and I hope you are too!” After seeing the skeptical look on Saihara’s face, Ouma added, “Too cheesy? Well, that’s apart of this whole package!” 

“You… you love me?” Saihara barely managed to sputter out. 

Ouma took ahold of Saihara’s hand and pressed a small kiss on the top, “I can’t believe it wasn’t obvious, but yup! My beloved is the only one for me!”

“Ouma… thank you…” Saihara struggled to form words, but instead, he let his actions speak for him. Despite his glowing face, Saihara pressed his lips to Ouma’s. The two sat there, not initiating anything further than a small kiss while holding one another’s hands. Eventually, the two broke away, equally blushing.

“Wow! My boyfriend is a super duper bad kisser! Guess I’ll have to teach him how to properly kiss a supreme leader like me!” Ouma claimed, a mischievous grin making its way onto his pale face. 

“And I’ll have to make sure to take my… boyfriend, Kokichi… on wonderful dates every weekend…” Saihara said quietly, looking down to the floor. 

The boys were surrounded by the murmur of the movie playing in the background. Ouma leaned against Saihara, wrapping the both of them up in his beloved blanket, and Shumai laid in Ouma’s lap, purring softly as Ouma pet its head. Unspoken words seemed to blossom through actions as they held each other close, protecting each other from anything that could ever try to harm them. As cliche as it was, one another were all they needed. For once, Ouma and Saihara truly felt safe in the hell of the world they had been through, and that was all they had wished for. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope this is what you were looking for, as I had so much fun writing this piece! And yes, I know Shumai is a common name for Saihara in many fics, but I thought it would be cute for the two of them to name a kitten that!
> 
> My tumblr: @Detective-In-Space  
> Exchange: @saioumaexchange


End file.
